


Paralyzed

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnosis, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Possession Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Man OC, fucking a demon through your boyfriend, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Pat wants to introduce his boyfriend to the demon that rocked his world. Fun times with possession kinks and some erotic hypnosis.Message me for commission info!





	Paralyzed

“Pouting like that isn’t going to make me spill my secrets.” Lucian grinned widely, making himself comfortable on the couch. He stretched out like a cat, his tail flicking out from under him. In his short time in the mortal realm (about three days), he had found some clothes. Clothes that left very little to the imagination, but clothes nonetheless. Booty shorts and a crop top.  _ Juicy  _ on the ass. It was a good look. 

Nick stared at the demon with wide eyes from his spot on the floor. Patrick had been so excited to introduce them and… well, the orc could see why. The demon was so  _ painfully  _ his type. Pat gave his knee a little squeeze, smirking as he glanced over at his boyfriend. 

“He’s just… a bit curious, I think,” the elf said with a shrug. “Nicky’s got an analytical mind.”

“Well, with me, there’s not much to analyze,” Lucian sighed, laying on his side to face them. “Your other partners have ways to draw your eyes or your ears. Your mind finds a focal point in them, and that takes you down. But me… I don’t know. I  _ can  _ do the ‘look into my eyes’ and ‘follow the pendant’ and ‘listen to the sound of my voice,’ but I don’t need to.” He reached out an arm and gently booped Nick’s nose. “Mortal minds and mortal bodies just react to me differently. If someone feels the need to show a little skin, or show me a little love, being around me releases those inhibitions. No real mind control required. But, it does make things a bit more fun.” He grinned. 

“Of course, I can possess them as well. Partially or wholly slip my will inside them. Occupy their minds and bodies. Use them as my own. And that’s very fun too.” Nick’s cheeks were flushed as he listened. “I don’t like to  _ change  _ anyone permanently. Make them do things they wouldn’t do normally, just… enhance what’s already there. Like what you and your friends already do.” His deep, black eyes fixed on Nick’s. “They enhance your more submissive tendencies, isn’t that right?” 

“I, well, yeah,” Nick replied with an awkward smile. 

“Mm. Well, Pat had some ideas about how to get the two of us acquainted properly that I think you’ll really enjoy. So, I won’t put you in trance… at least not yet. For now, let’s just see how your body reacts when I tell you to strip.” The orc’s hands moved of their own accord, unbuttoning his shirt easily and tossing it to the side. Lucian propped himself up, nodding appreciatively. “Good boy. Now what happens if I tell you to get hard?” 

The reaction was immediate. Nick’s body reacted to the command, and he found his cock beginning to press uncomfortably against his jeans. He undid his pants and wiggled out of them, heart pounding. 

“This feels so weird,” he laughed, glancing over at Pat. “But… good.” 

“Good,” Patrick said, kissing his cheek. “Then just keep going.” He pulled off his underwear. A little wave of Lucian’s hand brought Nick to his feet, like he was being pulled by strings. 

“Oh, that is a good idea,” the demon said with a grin. “Strings. Ropes around your body, tying your hands behind your back.” Nick felt his arms jerk behind him, felt them being tied. He let out a laugh, when something invisible gagged him. The orc’s cock twitched. This was… extremely fucking hot. Lucian stood up now and walked around Nick’s bound form, nodding as if he was appraising a piece of art. 

“Gorgeous little creature, aren’t you?” he purred. “You see what I mean? Your body reacts to me. And it does it so easily… But you like a little more when you play, don’t you Nick?” The orc nodded obediently. Lucian waved his hand again and Nick went down to his knees. The demon smiled and reached a hand towards Patrick. The elf stood up, smiling down at his boyfriend. 

“I think you’re really gonna like this,” he said. Lucian wrapped his arms around the elf’s form, and his clothes disappeared. Nick watched as the demon kissed Pat’s neck slowly. His black eyes started to shift, turning lighter. Swirling. Until they glowed a bright, pastel purple. Pat gasped and his eyes flashed open. His irises matched the same hue as the demon’s. Lucian’s body seemed to flicker in the room. It seemed to fade. Seemed to… seep into Patrick. Within seconds, only the elf was left standing. He opened his eyes proper and looked about the room, flexing his fingers and toes. Patrick smiled, but… it wasn’t quite Patrick’s smile. It was too sharp. Too dangerous. 

**“Isn’t this fun?”** Pat’s familiar voice came out of his mouth, but it was… overlaid with someone else’s. No, there were many voices. A strange, haunting chorus of tones that made Nick’s body jerk forward.  **“You look so good like this, Nicky. All tied up by your own imagination. All open and ready for me.”** Nick looked up at his boyfriend and nearly came immediately. The elf’s eyes swirled with that cool purple haze, his pupils deeper and darker than Nick had ever seen them. Patrick (or was it Lucian now?) stroked Nick’s cheek and it felt like electricity sparkling against his skin. Nick moaned and leaned into the touch, his cock growing stiff as it pressed against his stomach. 

**“You can speak again,”** Lucian (or Patrick?) purred in that strange, overlapping voice. Nick panted, staring up at the creature before him with his mouth hanging open. Obedient. Blank. Hungry.  **“Show us what a good boy you are now, Nicky. Beg.”**

Nick squirmed in his invisible bindings, trying to get closer, to feel that rush of magic from the other’s touch again. 

“Please,” he said hoarsely, “Let me- let me worship you. All of you, please, I’m yours. I’m yours Patrick. L-Lucian.” The elf’s eyes pulsed and sent a wave of pleasure through him. “Master,” he choked out, craning his neck up. “Please, master, let me serve you. Unworthy as I am.” He was babbling, not sure where the words were even coming from. But Patrick’s face looked pleased. He moved back and sat on the couch, spreading his legs. 

**“Then come to your altar. And worship your god properly.”** Nick needed no further prompting. His hands were free, and he scrambled over the floor, pressing his face and tongue deep into Patrick’s cunt. The elf let out a moan, and the sound was so supernaturally strange, Nick nearly came again. But the demon wouldn’t let him. Not this early. He pleasured Patrick the best way he knew how, skillfully mixing his tongue and fingers, applying just the right pressure to his clit. Nick’s movements were feverish, hungry. Patrick gripped his hair, sending more waves of energy through him. More of that strange magic. 

**“Good boy,”** the voice praised. Nick moaned into his lover’s folds, pulling back to kiss and suck on his thighs.  **“We were right about you,”** Patrick rumbled.  **“So willing. So obedient. So full of love to give.”** The elf’s hips rolled, thrusting into Nick’s face, fucking his tongue and his mouth smoothly. The orc moaned again, intense waves of pleasure rolling over him as he tasted Patrick’s fluids. The elf came, squeezing his head between his thighs. Distantly, Nick thought his boyfriend tasted different. Sweeter. Addictive. 

And then he came again into Nick’s mouth, and his tongue went to work, desperate not to let anything go to waste. Nick’s eyes were half-lidded and glassy, his irises ringed with purple. Patrick’s hand lifted his face, and the creature smiled, admiring the blissful, pliant look in his eyes. The way his mouth hung open. The way he was still so fucking horny. 

**“On the floor,”** the voice commanded. Nick barely had to move. The strange forces the demon worked with maneuvered his body easily, gently holding him down. Strings. Like a puppet. God, and it felt so fucking good. Something held Nick’s hands above his head as Patrick leaned over him with that sharp smile and those strange, deep eyes. He slipped Nick’s cock inside him and began to ride. The orc let out a whine, his back arching as his hips thrust into his boyfriend’s hole. Patrick wrapped a hand around his throat and kissed him deeply, fucking him with increasing speed and force. Nick could only moan and let his body be used, his mind empty of everything but the desire to please his master. 

**“You want to come, don’t you?”** Patrick growled, pulling out of the kiss just enough to look him in the eye.  **“You want to submit completely to me.”**

“Yes! I do!” he cried, nodding quickly. 

**“Such a good boy. My good boy. Mine.”** Nick moaned and nodded again. 

“Yours,” he panted. “Yours, master. To fuck as you please, yours to worship, obedient fucking- fuck! Obey you… Fuck me, fuck me…” He was babbling again, eyes rolling back in his head as he thrust mindlessly. 

**“Then fucking** **_come!_ ** **”** Nick did, his entire body convulsing as the orgasm racked through him. Patrick three his head back and let out a howl of ecstasy as his cunt tightened around the other’s cock. In that howl, smoke poured out of Patrick’s eyes and mouth, and his body fell forward onto Nick’s form. The orc was panting, staring into space. He watched blankly as the smoke took shape again, focusing into the form of Lucian. The demon stood over them with a grin. 

“You two look so cute,” he sighed. The demon leaned down and gently untangled them, lifting Patrick up and laying him on the couch. He held out a hand to Nick, which he took gratefully. “You little lovebirds cuddle up,” he said, brushing some hair from the orc’s eyes. Nick nodded, grinning, still feeling the high of the demon’s magic. He settled in on the couch, pulling Pat’s body against his. Lucian leaned over and kissed each of them on the forehead. 

“I drained you both pretty well. You’ll probably sleep for a good few hours. No strenuous activity. Don’t operate any heavy machinery for a bit.” He smirked and straightened up. 

“You’ll come back though, right?” Nick asked, blinking. 

“Of course. I don’t know if you could get rid of me now if you wanted to.” And with that, he disappeared. 


End file.
